


reckless behavior

by Pikajimin



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, minsu the klutz, tease sungun, thirsty minsu, this is sinful, vamp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us, bodies together"</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cindy, Jesse and Didi for giving me support for this sinful piece. Also thanks to my bro who listened to my sinful complaints.

            Minsu walks into the club, and he could smell the humans. He could smell the blood that runs through their veins. It’s so tempting. He needs to feed. His eyes are already turning colors. He smells the lust from the drunk twenty- somethings. He looks around and then he sees him. He sees a guy leaning against the wall. The guy is talking to another male. Minsu can’t stop staring. He feels like he’s being pulled in. There’s something about the way he moves that pulls Minsu to go talk to him. Maybe it’s the way he looks in those tight jeans, hugging his thighs or maybe it’s the way he holds his drink, with a grip that could leave fingertip shaped bruises.

           Minsu knows that he’s staring back. The guy licks his lips, and Minsu is getting teased. He watches the guy’s friend leave, and the ravenette is alone. Minsu walks over to the ravenette. The guy lifts an eyebrow at him. “Can I buy you a drink?” Minsu asks. The shorter male smirks. (And Minsu wants him.) “Actually, I was just about to leave, but we can go back to my place for one,” he says. Minsu agrees. The shorter male takes his hand and leads them out of the club. Minsu can already tell that he’s the one getting fucked tonight. “Sungjun,” the ravenette says. Minsu repeats Sungjun’s name under his breathe. “Minsu, my name is Minsu,” he replies. “Minsu,” the shorter male repeats. And he likes the way his name rolls off of the smaller male’s tongue.

          Once they get out of the club, Sungjun lets go of his hand. The warmth leaves him. He follows the shorter male. He can smell the blood running through the ravenette’s veins. He wants a taste so bad. He’s starving. He runs his tongue along his fangs. He wonders what Sungjun taste likes. “Minsu,” the shorter says. Minsu is brought back to reality. “Yeah,” he replies. The ravenette doesn’t reply, but keeps walking. Sungjun hails a taxi a few moments later. They climb into the backseat. Their thighs are touching and Minsu wants to touch. He places a hand on the other male’s thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. The shorter male raises an eyebrow at him. Sungjun leans in, and Minsu can hear his heartbeat. “Impatient, aren’t we?” Sungjun asks. It sends shivers down his back. “Fuck,” he whispers. The shorter laughs.

         Minsu is losing his mind. He should have listened to Wonjun. He should have went to a blood bank. “Minsu are you okay?” Sungjun whispers in his ear. His breathing hitches and he regrets his decisions. “I’m- I’m fine,” he stutters. He’s so hungry. If he doesn’t eat soon, his instincts will kick in and Sungjun and the driver won’t be alive. (Suwoong told him that he should have ate earlier this week.) The taxi stops outside an apartment complex. The ravenette pays the driver and gets out. Minsu follows him. “Sorry the elevator is broken, so we’ll have to take the stairs. Good thing I live on the second floor,” Sungjun states. He wants to die, if he could. The smaller male is smelling so delicious and he’s getting hungrier.

        He watches as Sungjun unlocks his door and opens it. The shorter male is torturing him. He wants Sungjun so bad. He follows the ravenette inside. The door shuts behind him, and the smaller male is walking towards him. With every step forward Sungjun made, Minsu took one step backwards until he hit the door. The shorter male caressed Minsu’s cheek and smirked. (Sungjun is so warm and smells so good.) He feels the ravenette’s hand go up his shirt. He lets out a low moan. He can’t remember the last time that he’s been fucked. “You like that? We haven’t even started,” the ravenette says. The tone of Sungjun’s voice changed and Minsu can’t take it. He does like it. He likes the way Sungjun’s scent is all around him. It’s intoxicating. The smaller male’s hand travels up his stomach, simply touching the expansion of his chest. Fingertips ghost over his chest and it sends shivers down his spine. “You’re such a… a… tease,” he stutters. The shorter male chuckles. “Am I?” Sungjun questions. He wants to die. The scent of lust fills the air and it makes him want, want and want. Every fiber of Minsu’s being is wanting to taste Sungjun’s blood, to taste his skin and sweat.

      Minsu wants and it’s a bad thing. When he wants, he’ll drain Sungjun dry and that’s bad. The shorter male places a knee between his thighs, slowly working its way to his crotch. He lets out another moan. This plus being hungry is killing him, its overstimulation. Sungjun drops his leg and takes his hands away. The ravenette kisses him and he kisses back. He opens his mouth slightly and Sungjun’s tongue makes its way inside his mouth. Minsu craves more. He wants the ravenette’s tongue to graze his fangs. And Sungjun does. He can taste the blood. Sungjun tastes like cherries. The shorter male backs away and stares at him. “Something wrong?” he asks. The shorter male shakes his head no.

“Let’s go to my room,” Sungjun suggests.

“Yeah,” he agrees.

            Sungjun takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. The door gets shut behind them. They start making out again. Minsu wants more. He wants every inch of Sungjun. His hands wander and end up underneath the shorter male’s shirt. He wants it off. He wants skin on skin. He wants more of Sungjun’s blood. (His mind is getting cloudy.) He can feel Sungjun’s abs. “Off,” he begs. They part and the smaller male takes his shirt off. While Minsu does the same.

            Next thing he knows, Sungjun is peppering his neck and jawline with kisses, sucking on his skin, leaving marks. His arms end up around the shorter male’s neck, tugging on the hair on his nape. Sungjun’s hands are on his waist, rubbing circles on his hipbones with his thumbs. “Sungjun,” he moans. He’s so hungry, so he takes one of the ravenette’s hands to his mouth and bites into the other’s wrist. He takes in Sungjun’s blood and it tastes so good. He gets enough so that his mind isn’t cloudy. He let’s go and licks at the wound.

“Minsu,” Sungjun says.

“Shit!” Minsu exclaims.

“Minsu,” the shorter repeats.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen. I fucked up,” he states.

“It’s okay. I knew already,” Sungjun says.

“How?” he asks.

“Your eyes and when I ran my tongue over your fangs, which hurt by the way,” the ravenette answers.

            Minsu doesn’t answer. He should erase Sungjun’s memory and leave. He picks up his shirt off the floor and tries to put it back on. Sungjun stops him though.

“Stay. You’re probably still hungry aren’t you?” the smaller questions.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I should leave. I have to go back,” he answers.

“You won’t kill me,” the shorter whispers.

“I could have though,” he says.

            Sungjun holds out his wrist and tells him to eat. He refuses and then the smaller male pulls him towards the bed. Both of them fall on the bed. Minsu falls first then Sungjun. The shorter male is on top of him, skin on skin. The ravenette props himself up and starts kissing at his collarbones. “Stop Sungjun,” he chokes out. But the ravenette doesn’t stop, sucking on his collarbone. “Fine, but I have to be on top. The neck is the best spot,” he says. The smaller male gets off of him and makes his way to front of the bed. He straddles Sungjun and kisses at his neck. He lets his fangs sink into the skin and starts eating. Once he’s full, he peppers the wound with kisses while it heals.

“Fuck Minsu!” Sungjun chokes out.

“I have to go now. I can’t stay,” Minsu says.

“Stay. You can’t leave me like this. I want you,” the ravenette confesses.

            So Minsu does stay. They do have sex. He watches Sungjun sleep while he lays next to the smaller male. The shorter male looks so peaceful. Minsu knows better though. He should erase Sungjun’s memories of him and leave. (Wonjun would kill him if he doesn’t.) Sungjun was never meant to know that he’s a vampire. He quietly and slowly pulls himself out of the ravenette’s hold. He puts his clothes back on, but trips over his own feet while putting on his socks. It sends him to the floor.

“Minsu?” Sungjun groans.

“Go back to sleep,” Minsu says.

“Come back to bed,” the shorter whispers.

            He hesitates, but he does go back to bed. He lays next to Sungjun and cards his fingers through the ravenette’s hair. He’ll deal with Wonjun later, but for now he wants to be with Sungjun. Sungjun, the only one that isn’t afraid of him, the only one what tastes so good to him. Minsu knows that he shouldn’t stay, but he wants to. He wants to stay. He knows this is reckless behavior, but he doesn’t care. He’ll deal with the consequences later.


End file.
